The Magic Of An Affair
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Summary: Kimi and Tommy have been happily married for One year and two months, but sadly that spark they had in the beginning is slowly dying. A friend of Kimi's have mentioned to have that having affair's in a marriage always spiced anything up. Kimi had mentioned this to Tommy who was completely outraged, and thought it was something she was do. Warning Inside ಠ ಠ


**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXUAL CONTACT OR THE USE OF FOUL LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL WORDS THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. IF YOU FEEL SLIGHTLY OR GREATLY UNCOMFORTABLE WHILE READING THIS STORY STOP AND GO BACK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IT IS YOUR CHOICE TO CONTIUES OR BACK AWAY.**

**Title: **The Magic Of An Affair!

**Chapter One: **Lies, Lies, Lies

**Important Note: This is actually the first very All Grown Up rated M story I will be doing. If you haven't read the warning stop reading this and read it now. This is an extra warning, if you are easily offended this isn't the story for you quickly back away and leave. If you are homophobic please leave now. (I completely accept homosexuality, since I am a homosexual or a sinner as other people call it). This story would have people who is strongly against it. I hope you heed my warning right now, if words like penis and vagina gross you out definitely not a story for you. HEED MY WARNING! ಠ****_ಠ**

**Summary: **Kimi and Tommy have been happily married for One year and two months, but sadly that spark they had in the beginning is slowly dying. A friend of Kimi's have mentioned to have that having affair's in a marriage always spiced anything up. Kimi had mentioned this to Tommy who was completely outraged, and thought it was something she was do. Now both Kimi and Tommy are having affiars behind each other's backs. Will this save their marriage? Or will it be the answer they need to finally file for divorce?

* * *

><p>Soft moans can be heard in a room with four black walls and no windows. The sound of pure bliss was music to her ears, as she licks slowly up the other girls thigh making the female underneath her squirm and squeal in delight. This wasn't something she thought she would be doing a year and two months ago, the simple thought of this would have been crazy and completely outrageous. But here she was right now giving her childhood best friend pure pleasure.<p>

She slowly slides her hands up her friend's body grabbing her D sized breast. The both felt soft and squishy like heaven in her hands, she can tell that they both were definitely real. The females friend underneath her was in heaven with every touch she would receive, this was definitely a onetime thing and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Ooh God.." She said in between short breath's of moans, she runs her fingers through her friends dark purple hair. She grasped her soft hand in between her fingers arching her back as her friend did magic,licking and sucking. She could take anymore and cried in pure bliss as she released into her friend's mouth. She was breathing heavy releasing her hair while dropping her arms down on the back. "This was so wrong Kimi" she said in between breaths while watching her friend her dressed.

Kimi could feel the guilt slowly making its way to the surface but she simply pushes it aside. She knew this was completely wrong but the excitement of it she didn't want to let go. She grabs her bar and clips it on looking over towards her naked female friend laying on the bed. She smirks lightly moving closer running her fingers gently through her friend's hair before gripping it tightly and kissing her lips roughly. She pulls away grabbing her pants off the floor putting them on.

"I know, but I don't care" Kimi replied emotionlessly.

Kimi had put up the perfect facade for this moment, she would never show her true emotions. She honestly felt terrible but this was something she was addicted too. Whether it was sleeping with a male or female it was something she would never give up. She grabs her shirt and slides it on looking over towards her friend sitting on the bed with an annoyed expression.

"God, what Lillian?" She asked slightly annoyed with the other.

Lillian looks away with a light blush covering her body with the blanket. She felt bad doing this to Tommy but Kimi was a very attractive woman. She surely has grown into the definition of beauty, which long waist lenght dark purple hair. Smooth, softly snow white skin, long slender legs and perfectly rounded ass. Her hips curved perfectly making many people's mouth water. She had a beautiful face, with softly peach colored lips and dazzling chocolate brown eyes. She looks over towards Kimi again who still had the same annoyed expression.

"Don't you feel a little guilty about what you did?" She asked, she desperately wanted to hear Kimi say yes.

Kimi sighs heavily getting even more annoyed with Lillian, this was mainly the reason why she didn't sleep with her friends. They always knew a way to make her feel guilty about what she has been doing. She walks over towards the dresser grabbing her wedding ring sliding it down on her ring finger.

"I do feel guilty, is that what you want to hear?" She asked turning her head looking at Lil in the eyes. She narrows her eyes and laughs softly. "I would be lying to you right now if I said that, I don't feel guilty, get over it Lillian".

Lillian snouts and chuckles softly glaring over towards Kimi. "You are completely heartless! Don't you care about Tommy's feelings?" She snapped annoyed at Kimi's answer.

"You have no right to be calling me inconsiderate, was you thinking about Tommy's feelings when I was fucking you?" Kimi asked with a smirk. Lillian looks down getting trapped in her own guilt. "Now who is the heartless one? You who knew I am married to Tommy and still allowed me to do what I did or me? Think about it". She waves slightly and walks out the room leaving Lillian to think about her question.

Kimi shuts the door all the way and leans against it allowing her facade to fall quickly. She covers her face with her hands allowing the guilt to finally surface, she couldn't believe she just slept with her best friend. This was terrible something she would never get over. She slowly slides down the door allowing her tears to finally flow down her rosey red cheeks. To be honest she felt guilty but not as guilty as she should feel. She only feels the guilt when she is sleeping with a friend or someone she knew from years ago, anyone who knew the two were married.

She felt completely bad about making Lillian feel guilty but that's the price you have to pay for sleeping with Kimi Pickles. She felt as if she didn't deserve that last name anymore, when she took the name she promised to be faithful which she wasn't. It had to be at least four in the afternoon already and she had to meet with Tommy at the Java Lava so they can plan for Chuckie's up coming wedding anniversary with Tiffany. She wipes the tears from her eyes standing up and leaving from Lillian's house. Once again she put up the prefect facade on her way home, she wasn't going to show that Lillian was right she was guilty.

Kimi had went home and changed her outfit completely taking a quick shower since she was already late meeting her husband at the Java Lava. She was wearing a dark blue tight dress with black flats, she wasn't really much of a heels girl only when she was going out. She looked up towards the Java Lava with an emotionless expression mentally preparing herself for dramatic acting. She frowns slightly poking out her bottom lip, she would have to pretend to be upset about being late which in reality sshe honestly didn't care.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Tommy! I hope you haven't been waiting for too long". Kimi said walking inside and rushing over towards his table. She frowns and leans down kissing him gently on the lips which he gladly returned.

Tommy chuckles softly at his wife being late. "It's fine, I haven't been waiting here that long" he lied, he has been waiting for her for at least forty minutes and he was growing impatient quickly. "Let's get started on this planning".

"Of course" Kimi replied with fake excitement while sitting down across from her husband. "I can't believe Chuckie has been marriage for four years already, I still remember when they were first dating". She claps her hands together and does a loving sigh while tilting her head. Honestly she just wanted to vomit though it was a surprise Chuckle could keep a wife for this long without scaring her away.

"I know, I honestly hope we last that long" Tommy said in a loving tone grabbing her hands. Kimi flinched a bit but doesn't pull her hands away. Don't get her wrong she loves Tommy with all her heart and wants to be with him forever but she just doesn't feel that spark anymore and was doing many things to get it back. She nods her head agreeing with him with a real heart felt smile. "Alright, about the planning I was thinking maybe we can rent out a hall and have maybe a ball anniversary".

"That's sounds like a very great idea, I can hire some of my workers to cook for the ball, maybe she Asian and Spanish food?" Kimi replied grabbing a notepad and pen out her bag. She starts writing things down and thinking of a color scheme. "Have you thought of a color scheme love?" She asked.

Tommy runs his fingers through his hair, honestly he has been able to think out a color scheme wondering where his wife has been all morning. He frowns and crossed his arms over his chest better to get this off his chest. "No o haven't, I have been up worried about where you have been all morning".

Kimi snouts softly and rolls her eyes towards him, she honestly couldn't believe his was doing this shit right now. "I have been with Lillian all night". She replied shrugging her shoulders.

Tommy glares towards her, he wasn't believe her one bit. Everyday she was out all night until the morning leaving him home alone. He hated being alone and would rather cuddle his wife to sleep at night. "Don't fucking lie to me Kimi, ever since that day that bitch told you about having an affair you have been gone all night, are you fucking cheating on me?".

"I can't believe you would even fucking think that, you don't believe me call Lillian yourself" Kimi stands up from her chair completely offended he would accuse her of cheating. Though it was true she would never admit it out loud and especially to him.

"You will not walk away from me Kimi!" He snapped and gets up walking after her. He knew she was cheating on him, he just wanted her to admit it so they could work out their differences. He grabs her wrist turning her around s making her face him. "Look me into my eyes right now Kimi and tell me you aren't fucking cheating on me right now!" He yelled angrily causing her to flinch.

Kimi stares into his eyes and noticed all he wanted was for her to tell him the truth. He was angry and she can completely understand why. Her facade was slowly breaking a tears were threathen to spill but she wasn't allowing them. She cups his cheeks and looks deeply in his eyes. "Tommy, I'm not cheating on you I promise, truth is I have been planning something special for tomorrow and I wanted it to be surprised".

Tommy looks deeply into his wife's eyes searching for any lie, but honestly he couldn't find anything. He didn't want to easily believe her but he needed more proof, he sighs heavily and nods his head slowly. "I guess I was overreacting, sorry I'll see you tonight hopefully". He kissed her lips gently and leaves the Java Lava, they haven'tnnoticed all the eyes staring and judging them.

It was slowly turning into Night and Tommy was at his house with Chuckie having a couple drinks. He still couldn't get the conversation he had with Kimi out his mind, he was going to believe her so easily. He had a beer in his hand pacing back and forth with an anger expression.

"She lied to me in my fucking face Chuckie! I just wanted her to admit she was". He sighed heavily falling back onto the couch. He was completely pissed he didn't know what to do. " I can believe she honestly thought I would believe anything that came out her mouth, that bitch".

"Tommy calm down, you don't even have proof of her cheating" Chuckie said calmly.

"I guess you are right, but listen up carefully I love your sister dearly, but if she is cheating on me I will divorce her so fast she won't see it coming". Tommy said bringing the beer to his lips taking a huge glup. He finished the beer in one chug placing it down on the table. "I already told her I couldn't stand cheating before we even started dating".

"Do you honestly think Kimi has the ability to cheat?" Chuckie asked rising an eye brow. "At one point I thought maybe Tiffany was cheating on me as well, but it was all in my imagination". He said while tapping his head with alight smirk.

"We will just have to find that out don't we?" Tommy asked.

Kimi had left going to Lillian's house again who surprisingly let her into the house. She was completely drained of her energy after having that fight with Tommy at the Java Lava. She knew she was the last person Lillian would want to see but she needed her best friend right now. She sighs heavily and means her head against the wall closing her eyes.

"Why are you here Kimi?" Lillian asked slightly annoyed with her appearance. She was still upset with her after what she said before she left.

Kimi glares over towards Lillian clearly noticing her annoyance. "I need help from my best friend who clearly doesn't want to help me". She mumbled looking away crossing her arms.

"Best friend? You think we are still best friends after what happened this morning? I can't be around you I have the right mind to go tell Tommy what happened between us two". Lillian snapped her face red with anger, she couldn't believe Kimi right now. To think everyday would be okay and they could forget everything that happened.

Kimi snouts and looks over towards Lillian. "Really? Losing your friendship with Tommy doesn't mean anything? I remember the time you were in love with him and you still are so telling him that would definitely ruin any chances".

Kimi was right, Lillian knew she was right. Tommy would hate her forever if he found out they slept together. She hated the fact the Kimi was completely right. "Fine, what do you want to do?".

"I need you to tell a little white lie for me". Kimi said with a smirk.


End file.
